Finding Ourselves
by TheOriginalVDSweetheart
Summary: Elijah Mikaelson lost his nobility and he doesn't like who he's become. What happens when he rights his wrongs and helps a certain Claire witch find herself again? An unexpected friendship occurs and Elijah learns how beautiful Davina Claire's heart and soul is.
1. Saving Davina Claire

Five years of thinking about it left Elijah feeling guilty. It wasn't something he could discuss with his siblings, especially not Kol. The very sight of his youngest brother made the guilt worst.

 _For the sake of family._

He'd done many things for his family. None left him as out of sorts. She was family, too. Davina Claire was the love of Kol's life. Elijah cared for her as such. Yet, he had not acted like it in a very long time. The girl deserved better.

His awakening should have been a happy moment. Yet, the happiness was not there. Elijah found himself faking it. He could breathe air again and _SHE_ could not. Reuniting with Hayley and Hope, saving Klaus, the few weeks that followed, it was all a blur. He was going through the motions and his family could tell something was off. He was lying to them and attempting to lie to himself. Guilt was not overcoming him. He did what he had to do. There was no other way. It was for his family. These things ran over and over again in his brain and he still couldn't convince himself of it. Perhaps, that's why he stole her remains in the middle of the night. Perhaps, that's why a witch by the name of Hanna was now desperately trying to resurrect her and failing.

"I need more power. It's extremely difficult to do this when the ancestral plane has been cut off. Perhaps, I could channel your sister?" Hanna asked, looking sympathetically at Elijah. Her nose and eyes were bleeding.

"No." He stared off into the distance. "That's not a possibility." Elijah turned from Hanna. He'd tried. It should have been enough to subdue that guilt, but it wasn't. He still felt it gnawing at him. It might just be something he had to live with for the rest of eternity.

"There may be one other way..." Hanna paused. The Original turned and looked at her, intensely. It made her squirm. "It would require sending a soul to the plane. We could dagger you and I'll perform a spell so that you can go find her."

Elijah was silent for a long moment. He thought about declining. After all, this was a witch. Witches hated Vampires, especially Originals. It may not end well for him. "I will get the dagger." He said, finally. His decision surprised even himself. After Hanna gathered her things and Elijah took her to a protected house, Elijah left. It didn't take him long to retrieve the dagger. He returned as Hanna finished setting up for the spell.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"As I'll be." He laid down. She daggered him and his world went black.

When Elijah woke, he was in a dark place. It was cold and he could barely see his hand in front of his face. He got up and started on a journey. A journey that led him to a cabin in the middle of the woods. He could hear voices, but he couldn't hear what they said. It was strange after so long with Vampire hearing. However, he heard Davina Clair loud and clear. "You have a hell of a lot of nerve, you know that?"

"Davina…" Elijah looked around. He couldn't see her.

"I don't know how you got here, but you can leave now."

"And if I don't?"

"You don't want to find out." She was closer. He could sense it.

His gaze finally found blue eyes glowing in the dark. "I have come to bring you back." He felt a sudden pain in his head and then he could feel himself slipping into some kind of unconscious state.

Her last words to him before he slipped off were "Bull shit."

xXXXXXXXX

Davina Claire didn't know what she'd become. She'd killed Elijah Mikaelson over and over again and all she could feel was the urge to continue. She wanted to crack him. She wanted him to cry for mercy and she was not getting what she wanted. He'd choked on his own blood, something she'd used on him before. It gave her a ping of satisfaction watching him suffer as blood poured from his mouth, but it wasn't enough. She set him on fire. During that, he groaned out, but he still didn't ask for mercy. She'd made him try to tear his own skin off, but not even that gave her the satisfaction she wanted.

She was contemplating her next move when his voice broke through her thoughts. "Have you reached satisfaction yet, or are you making yourself feel as guilty as I do?"

"You feel guilty?" Davina laughed. "Good! You should! You're a selfish bastard."

"And yet I've come to right my wrongs, to seek forgiveness." Elijah's stare was enough to cause anyone to forgive him, because the sincerity could be seen in his eyes. Yet, Davina felt angry. She didn't want to care that he was trying to be noble. Her soul was hexed. She'd been trapped in a dark place and all she wanted to want was to make him pay. But, there it was. That little tiny bit of light. That light was going to be her doom. It already had been.

"Screw it. You can't do much worst." She unchained him and backed up.

He stood up, straightening what remained of his clothing. It was covered in blood and burnt, but it covered the parts he needed to be covered.

"So, how the hell are you getting us out of here? And, you better hope to God that your sister isn't helping you, because what I did to you will look like cake." Davina growled as her breathing deepened when she noticed the Original coming her way. She didn't get a chance to stop him before he had her pinned against the wall so that she had to listen to him.

"I do feel guilty for my part in what was done and I do understand your anger, but I'd like to remind you not to threaten my family, because I will not tolerate you or anyone else hurting them. You took your anger out on me, if you need to take some more, so be it, but you will not harm Freya." Elijah spoke quickly and clearly before he backed off. He was on his knees again before he knew what happened.

"Next time, don't touch me." Davina rolled her eyes and extended her hand. "A truce, I guess. For now." Elijah looked at it and a crooked smile graced her face as he narrowed his eyes. He took her hand and stood, before dropping it.

"How long have I been here?" He asked.

Davina folded her arms and tilted her head, rolling her eyes. "Does it look like I have a clock laying around. Probably not that long. A few hours, at least."

"A few hours?" A pondering look came to his face as he turned from her and looked around. "Any clue where we are exactly?"

"We're dead. Or I am, anyway. This is still the Ancestral Plane. It's just cold and dark now."

"Right." Elijah looked back at her and he had the faintest sign of a smirk on his face. "Davina?"

"Yeah."

"Loose the attitude. It's becoming quite the annoyance now."

Davina smiled. It was a very sarcastic, very demeaning smile. "Awe, do you want a little respect? Like you respecting me enough to kill me?"

A frustrated sigh came from the Original. "Would you like me to leave you here?" His expression showed very little emotion. "I just need to know if I am wasting my time or if you are actually going to be of assistance to get us out of here?"

Davina gave another eye roll and rested her hand on a cocked hip. Her lips were still curved upward as if she were amused, but it was far from amusement. "So, that's what guilt looks like. Huh." The sarcasm in her tone only grew thicker as the words escaped her lips. "Is that supposed to scare me? You're the reason I'm here to begin with, remember? No one asked you to come here. No one told you to." The downfall of the hex the ancestors placed upon her before the ancestral plane was disconnected was that it tore her soul to shreds leaving very little. Now she was like a light switch. She either cared or she didn't, depending on her mood. "You've wasted your entire life away. What's a little more time gonna hurt?"

Elijah let out an irritated chuckle as he looked down, trying to regain his composure. She was no doubt pushing his buttons and Elijah had become a little less patient than he used to be. He finally looked up to her and gave a nod. "Very well. Stay here, but you will never say that I didn't attempt to right what was wronged." Elijah walked outside and poked his hands in his pockets, looking at the dark sky. His eyes searched it as his mind pondered. He had no idea how to get back to his body. That was unlike him. Why had he not hashed out that little detail? As he stood there, the idea hit him. She could reconnect the plane. She was the one who disconnected it after all. "Davina..." He called her to join him.

Davina made her way out to him to see what he wanted. Once she stood beside him, he said, "Reconnect the plane to New Orleans. It's my only way back. Unless, you would like me to stay here with you...forever."

Davina's eyes narrowed and she bit the inside of her cheek, the words "go screw yourself" hanging off the tip of her tongue, but she'd established that hurting him didn't make her feel better. She sure as hell didn't want to be stuck with him for the rest of eternity.

The look on her face must have told what she was thinking. Elijah gritted his teeth. "Stop being a brat and listen." He glared at her. "The ultimate revenge would be to return, would it not? To show what Davina Claire is made of. So, why on Earth would you stay here if I am giving you a way out?"

"Because I'll have to forgive you." Davina walked inside and returned with a dark object. "And I don't want to."

Elijah smiled. "That's too bad." It was the last thing he said before his vision went dark. He woke up to a witch pulling a dagger from his chest. He sped to find some blood and then returned to the witch. "You can resurrect her now. The plane is reconnected."

Hanna got a wicked smirk on her face. "Good." She snapped his neck.

XXxxxxxx

Upon awakening, Davina inhaled a deep breath of air. It was harsh, pricking at her throat and lungs, but bearable. She laid there for a minute, rubbing her forehead with her hand. There was good reason for that, she was checking for the mark. She sat up and looked around, realizing she was alone except for an unconscious Elijah. He was gray. Putting two and two together, she could guess what happened. "I take it you pissed off another witch." She commented as he opened his eyes.

Elijah felt groggy as he sat up. "I need blood." He choked out. He looked to Davina. "I guess she did resurrect you after snapping my neck."

"Yep." She laughed. "I think I like her."

Elijah didn't bother to comment. Instead, he changed the subject. "I need to feed. Do not reveal yourself just yet." He warned her.

A faint smirk teased Davina's lips. "Not reveal myself? Does that mean that I still have to keep my end of the truce and not go kill that sister of yours? You spoil all the fun." Her smirk grew for a brief moment before it faded altogether and her expression became blank once more. She extended her wrist as if it was nothing. She knew Elijah had control and there was a little bit of trust there that not even she expected that she'd have towards him. Especially not after what he did. "Feed. And try not to kill me in the process. Then you can whisk me away to a secret hideaway. As long as there's food. Lots of food. And I need a drink."

Elijah shook his head and a smile graced his lips as a single chuckle escaped. "You cannot kill my sister and a secret hideaway won't be necessary. I'll let you return to your loved ones soon." He took her wrist and bit into it, feeding briefly.

"For now. I can't kill your sister, for now." Davina reiterated as she felt the sting of his fangs and stared at him as he fed on her blood.

After Elijah was done, he dropped her wrist and wiped his mouth with his handkerchief. Walking towards the door, he turned and said, "But, I do believe there is one person who deserves to see you this instant." He opened the door. "I do suppose you need presentable clothing first. Into the quarter, we go." He motioned for her to go out the door ahead of him.

"Did I stutter or something? I don't care about seeing anyone or getting presentable clothes. I just want food, damn it. I feel like I can eat an entire cow. Or a few." Davina stated while walking out of the door ahead of him.

"Well, I'm not taking you for food unclothed." He motioned to her body that had only a few scraps of a decayed dress. While her body remained intact, her clothes did not. "We will stop by a clothing shop and then Rousseau's to see a friend of yours, who did indeed mourn you quite a bit."

Davina rolled her eyes and muttered obscenities under her breath. "Fine." There was no point in arguing because she looked like a true rag doll at the moment.

He put his jacket over her and opened the car door. She got in and he shut it, going around and getting in the driver's seat. Davina kept quiet, not really in the talkative mood, as he drove into New Orleans. His jacket was huge on her, practically swallowing her as it draped over her shoulders. She closed it and snuggled into the seat.

Elijah stopped briefly at a clothing store, coming out with a new dress and handing it to her. He had adverted his eyes from looking at her body the entire time she'd been back and had been doing quite well, only catching slight glimpses here and there. He was a man after all, but he was trying to be respectful.

Once he handed her the dress, she threw his jacket off of her, peeled the scraps from her body, and put the dress on, not caring if he or anyone else saw her do it or not.

Walking into Rousseau's, he should have known Marcel would be there. And, indeed Marcel almost fell out of his chair when he saw Davina. He got up and walked over to the them. "What the hell is this? Some kind of sick joke?" The anger was clear in his voice, but it was Davina who spoke up first.

"My thoughts exactly." She turned her gaze to Elijah and folded her arms over her chest after Marcel spoke, indicating for Elijah to begin explaining. "Do tell what the hell this is."

Elijah shrugged. "I owe you no explanation whatsoever Marcel. You can believe it is Davina or you can not." He pushed passed him and went over to the bar, turning towards the DJ stand.

After hearing Elijah's words to Marcel, Davina had to stifle a chuckle. "Sorry. Guess neither one of us will be finding out today." She shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly before walking away.

When Josh saw Elijah, he got away from the DJ stand quickly. As he approached, Elijah looked towards Davina. Josh followed his gaze. "Holy shit. You did it. You actually kept your word. I mean...I didn't think you would lie..I just couldn't believe you actually wanted to fix your mistake. Not that...Yeah, I'm gonna shut up now."

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. Elijah was talking to Josh. Out of all people, it was him. He walked over and hugged Davina, but quickly pulled away. "You...You remember me, right?" He didn't know what Davina had been through or how she was now. So, he was nervous.

Davina was in too much shock at first to return the hug, but after hearing his words, she looked him over before looking into his eyes and laughing; genuinely laughing. "Of course, I do, silly." Her arms draped around his neck as she pulled him into the tightest embrace she could muster. Davina doubted there was anything left of her at all until she saw him. In that moment, she knew that it wasn't too late and a piece of her was still intact.

While hugging Josh, she glanced to Elijah and mouthed the words 'thank you'. Elijah smiled at Davina's 'thank you' and the interaction between the two. He nodded and took a sip of the drink he ordered.

Once she pulled away from the hug, she smiled at Josh. "Why in the world are you still in this city?"

Josh shrugged. "Just chillin,' I guess. I DJ at Rousseau's and vampires and humans are both welcome. It's kinda fun. Of course...The vamps aren't allowed to feed off of the humans. It's everything Cami wanted. Witches are allowed, too. So, your good." He joked, hugging her tightly. "I just...I can't believe it. You're actually here and... When the Originals returned, the last thing I expected was Elijah Mikaelson to walk in here and actually apologize to me. Well, that's not exactly the way it happened. I was kinda drunk and yelled at him and he said he was gonna make it right. Kinda, not in so many words, but I knew what he meant. Here you are." He hugged her yet again. "Sorry, I'm just so glad you're alive."

Davina couldn't stop laughing at his over reactive rambling. It was adorable and it was totally Josh. "Is that so?" She asked in response to his outburst about Elijah while biting back another laugh. "But yeah, Cami would've wanted it that way. I'm glad to see you're doing well, but I'm going to have to cut this short." She hugged him one last time before parting ways and going to Elijah.

Josh bid her goodbye and went back to his DJing. He kept his eyes on her almost the entire time, because he was scared that if he looked away, she'd disappear, or he'd wake up. He'd missed her dearly. She was the best friend he'd ever had.

Sitting down at the bar, she noticed that Marcel had disappeared, but it escaped her mind as she looked at the Original. "Why did you care so much whether I came back or not?" She asked bluntly. "You did it for your family, did you not? And if I were to seek revenge against any of them, you'd do it again, so why?"

As Davina approached with her questions, Elijah looked down at the glass, turning it around and around. "Does it matter? You are here. I did care. Why is the reason important?" He countered her questions.

"What are you trying to pull? Reverse psychology or something?" She asked and reached over, taking his drink. Without thinking twice, she downed the rest of it and slid the empty glass back to him, biting back a smirk. "Because I'm curious. That's why."

"Very well." He paused, turning his gaze to meet hers. "Because I've always quite liked your fierce spirit, you are a sweet girl, and the circumstances may have altered my perception a bit, but you were still you. And, I did feel guilty, because you did not deserve what you were dealt." Elijah confessed. He ordered another drink and ordered one for Davina.

"I'll need her ID." The bartender declared.

Elijah looked into his eyes. "No, you don't." He compelled.

"Nevermind." The bartender said in monotone.

Davina tilted her head to one side and grinned. "Fair enough. Though I wanna see you try to kill me while I'm alive and not waiting on someone to resurrect me. The result would be a hell of a lot different." She taunted for a minute before laughing and taking the drink that the bartender brought. "Anyways, why did Josh say when you all returned? How long has it been exactly?"

Elijah was hesitant. "Five years. It has been five years. Marcel did revenge your death. He is a special kind of vampire and his bite can kill even an Original. Like Lucien. He bit Kol and I. We were asleep until Hayley found a cure. I had five years to regret the things that occurred. And with that, I officially extend my apology." He downed his drink and ordered another.

Her eyes widened and she was actually taken aback, but only momentarily. "Five years?" She blurted out. Shaking her head, she had to down the other drink to rid the disbelief. "So, you suffered a bit, huh? I guess all is forgiven. You were the only one who managed to figure out how to save me. And, I set you on fire. That felt pretty good."


	2. Mending the Soul

Davina sat at the bar until it closed. A little while after Elijah left, Marcel rejoined her. He sat on a barstool saying nothing at first. When he finally spoke, he apologized. "Sorry for reacting like that. It wasn't that I wasn't glad to see you. It's just…I'm like Josh, I couldn't believe it."

"Yeah, well, I'm here." She used a straw to play with the ice, not looking up at her father figure. She didn't know how to react to seeing him again. Davina felt very little and she just didn't know what to say.

"And, I'm glad you're here. I missed you every single day. Look…" He pointed to a picture of her that was right beside one of Cami. "I didn't forget you."

Davina gave a short laugh, finally looking up to meet the gaze of Marcel. "It's not that I thought you forgot me, or anything like that. I…I'm not ready for a reunion. Not with you. Not with Kol. I can't. Not yet. Because, I don't know. I just don't know, okay? I don't know who I am. I'm definitely not the same person I was and I need time to figure it out before I reunite with people who are gonna expect things that I don't know if I'll be able to give them."

Marcel nodded, crossing his arms. He wasn't mad. It was just a gesture. "I get it. You need time." He got up and stepped back. "I'm here when you're ready."

Davina nodded and looked back down. He didn't leave the bar until much later, but Marcel kept his distance. When the bar closed, Josh walked over to his friend. "So, Elijah thinks it's a good idea for you to stay with me. I agree. Could you imagine living with the Mikaelsons or something like that?" He laughed. "So, you ready to go?"

Davina didn't put up a fight and stayed with Josh, maintaining a low profile while doing so. To her surprise, she didn't need spells or incantations at all. Her soul was repairing itself, a little at a time. Though, if she used dark magic, it was like a reset button. So, she refrained until it was completely fixed to the way it was supposed to be.

Davina didn't expect to see Elijah again. He'd made up for killing her by bringing her back. So, he owed her nothing. But, he did in fact check in on her. He didn't let her know usually. The first time he did, it startled her. He walked up on her studying a spell. She could feel someone behind her. Her defenses went up, but as she turned her head, she found Elijah staring over her shoulder. A smile immediately took shape of her lips. "Are you seriously spying on me?"

"Spying? No. More like observing. I am quite delighted to see such a familiar sight. Didn't think I would ever see you touch something magical again." He remarked, walking around and sitting in a chair across from her. "Not that I would mind you throwing away magic. You tend to be trouble." Although it was true at times, he was only teasing her.

"Well I've got to do something to prevent me from going insane. And, I'm only trouble for you Mikaelsons." She teased back, the smile growing brighter on her face. "So, what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Elijah gathered his thoughts. "I've actually come to warn you. Klaus has demanded we return home. Kol is back in the quarter, too. It won't take long before..." He didn't finish his sentence. "Prepare yourself."

"Oh..." She suddenly looked downward, her mind running rapid. She knew there'd come a day when it would happen, when she'd see Kol again, but she was hoping she'd be completely 'better' by then.

Davina managed to avoid it, putting it off for weeks until Kol showed up at Rousseau's. The minute Kol caught a glimpse of Davina, she felt eyes piercing through her. Davina sat at a table, nursing a drink. Looking up, she discovered that those eyes were Kol's. Davina smiled and turned her attention back to watching that gay friend of hers. She had debated on going over, but thought better of it. Elijah told her to be prepared for a reason. She found out as she kept him in sight, careful not to get caught, staring. He was cocky, demeaning, and soon left with a girl. She figured it was to feed since he wasn't allowed to do so in the bar.

Kol did in fact feed. He'd been in a mess since they'd returned, feeding and fucking almost anything in a skirt. Yet, after he saw her, he didn't kill the girl nor did he fuck her. He simply let her go and returned home. As he got there, he slammed things around to the point that Elijah confronted him.

"Is something wrong, brother?" The older Original asked.

"She's alive." Kol expressed to Elijah. Elijah didn't say anything before Kol asked, "Has she been alive all this time?"

Kol didn't direct the question at him, necessarily, but Elijah spoke up. "No."

Kol glared at his brother. "How would you know..." He searched Elijah's face, putting it together. "You knew and didn't say a word." He didn't allow his brother to speak before he was storming from the house. He went back to Rousseau's. Davina was still with Josh. He stopped at the table and grabbed Josh's shirt, pulling him up and sitting down. "Hello darling. A long time I suppose. Were you just going to continue to let me believe you to be dead?"

Davina's eyes narrowed into a cold glare when he picked Josh up, but she managed to keep it together. Leaning back in the chair, she crossed her arms over her torso. "And if I was? I mean let's face it. It's not like you were actually concerned because if you were then it would've been you." She spoke in a monotone voice. "But it wasn't."

Kol tilted his head. "What would have been me?" Before she could even attempt to respond to him, Elijah came over. He flashed his eyes from Davina to his brother, realization crossing his expression. "Ah, so that's it. That's how he knew. He had you resurrected. Well, let us not forget he killed you in the first place!" Kol snapped.

"That is quite enough, Kol." Elijah pulled him up. "Let us leave without a scene."

Kol scoffed. "You didn't give a damn about her and now all of a sudden you care. That's quite ironic." He pushed his brother. "What? Are you trying to use her again? Is that it? Or are you just trying to torment me?"

Elijah let out an annoyed chuckle. "Yes, because it was all about getting to you. That is why I boasted about it… Wait...I didn't do anything of the sort, did I? I know that it is completely out of this world as you'd believe it, but I actually did care for your witch. And I did feel guilty. So, I corrected it. It had very little to do with you. And, as far as using her is concerned, yes, I did act inappropriately in the past and manipulate her for my personal gain to protect my family. But...I have done nothing but attempt to right my wrongs. It was you who didn't. You claim to love her, but love knows no bounds. There are many witches that would still line up to help the great Kol Mikaelson, but it was I who took the time to do it while you were out ravaging through the human population since we awoke." Elijah finally broke. He, then, left Kol standing there, looking like an idiot.

Davina sat there, an amused smirk teasing her lips with the encounter between them. "Now that we have that out of the way, was there something you wanted?" Davina asked Kol once Elijah was gone. "If not then no, I wasn't going to let you think I was dead for much longer. There's just something I've got to finish then all will be as it should. So see ya next time? Perhaps without a scene?" A smile crept onto her lips as she pulled her eyes from him and walked out of the bar to return home, Josh following after her.

* * *

Note: I appreciate the review, favorites, and follows. Just a hint, the more encouragement I get, the more I write, the faster I update. I just like to know I'm doing a good job and it fuels my fire.

So, what did you guys think? You think Kol and Davina will reunite when she's ready? And, Elijah seems to be awfully protective. How do you think the developing friendship will effect the relationship of the Mikaelson brothers?


	3. Good Intentions and Resulting Feelings

Elijah's visits became more frequent. He'd stop in to see how she was and she seemed to be getting a bit better every time he visited, a bit more of the girl she once was. They talked briefly about Marcel, Josh, Vincent, and even Klaus, but there seemed to be an elephant in the room, a forbidden subject. Kol.

When she was first resurrected, Davina didn't feel anything, she didn't care about anything, but over the time...those feelings came back. Though she and Elijah had developed quite the friendship, she had begun missing Kol and what they use to share. She didn't tell anyone, she /wouldn't/ tell anyone. From her last encounter with Kol, she assumed things were over between them. Five years was a lot of time to pass by and expect things to be the same.

Elijah didn't mention him for fear that it would upset her and Davina was just fine with that. But, living a thousand years, Elijah learned how to read between the lines quite well. Kol avoided the places she might be. He was hurting. Davina always unconsciously looked around, searching the room for him, even when they were the only two in it. The disappointment on her face when she didn't find him pulled at Elijah's heartstrings.

It was rare that Kol and Elijah were in the same room after their confrontation at Rousseau's, but that rare occasion did occur. Elijah sat in a vintage recliner, reading when Kol stepped into the room to retrieve a glass and a bottle of scotch from the liquor cabinet.

Elijah cast his eyes upward to Kol and then back down to the words on the page. "She misses you." He spoke first.

Kol took a sip of the liquid in his glass before he said anything. "Is that so? How does Hayley feel about you spending so much time with Davina." A smirked tugged at his lips. "Don't try to lie. I know that's where you go when you aren't here. Getting tired of falling for Nik's girls, you had to change it up."

Elijah looked up and burst out in laughter, before shaking his head. "You are delusional. I have never had any intention of 'falling' for that girl and I don't, now. She needs someone to be there for her and those who claim to love her are content to walk away."

"She asked me to leave her…"

Elijah didn't let him finish his sentence before he said. "And when have you ever done anything that someone asked?" He gave Kol a crooked smile, looking back down at his book and not saying another word.

Kol knew Elijah was right. He hadn't checked in on her or even attempted to see her since that night. Once he heard Kol's glass set down on the table, Elijah flashed his eyes up at his brother, observing the look of realization on his face. "You'll find her at Josh's apartment." He spouted off the address. In an instant, Kol was gone.

Upon arriving, he didn't knock on the door. He didn't want to be seen just yet. Davina was doing the one thing she always did when she was bored; study spells. Then suddenly, she felt him. She knew it was him because everyone held their own aura and auras were something she grew extremely well at reading. "Kol.." She called out before looking around. That was the moment he decided to show himself. "You're here." It was the last thing she expected. For months, he didn't bother showing his face, calling, nothing, then suddenly he was standing before her. A bit of shock was coursing through her body along with mixed emotions. She suddenly found herself speechless. "But why?"

Kol sighed, a sad smile came to his face. He wanted to take her in his arms, to hold her, to tell her how much he loved her. Yet, he held back. A chuckled escaped him as he looked away. He'd been disgracing her memory by doing the things he had been. The things that he'd thought would numb the pain, but never did. After he found out she was back, he continued, because he was mad that she hadn't run to him right away. How dare he do that to her? The love of his life. The only person that he'd ever loved. He was no longer mourning and disgracing her memory. He had now betrayed her. As that realization hit him, he hit his knees in front of her. The great monster falling in front of the beauty that had captured his heart.

"I have wronged you. I left you when you needed me. I wasn't there when you needed me most. I have betrayed you, Davina, converting back to the monster I once was before you saved me. I have no right to beg for your forgiveness, but here I am, on my knees, praying to a God that I don't even believe in that somehow, you will find it in your heart to forgive me, because I love you and I have made a grave mistake." His eyes were sincere as they stared up at her. "If you can't, I understand, but you are my light in this dark world in which I live. Please..." They always said that it was the beauty who had the true power to kill the beast and right now, she did. Kol was one hundred percent in love with Davina Claire and what he'd been doing was out of hurting. He thought he'd lost her even after he found out she was alive. That was killing him. So, he lashed out in any way he could.

Davina laughed. "Stand up. You look like an idiot." She quickly helped him up. "Soulless, crazy, whatever I have come back as I'm still me. I still love you, Kol. I always will. But…I need to one hundred percent find myself before I go making commitments that I might not be able to keep. I need space, but you're already forgiven." She draped an arm around his neck in a hug. Upon pulling back, she could see the sadness in his eyes and it almost convinced her that she could do it, but that nagging part of her knew that something was off and she wouldn't be able to right yet.

"I will see you around then?" Kol asked.

"Yeah." Davina gave him that bright smile and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Later that night when Davina went out, she saw Kol with some other girl. Feeding, flirting, whatever. She didn't know what they were doing and didn't really care what they were doing, but it ruined her entire night and she found herself walking over, pouring a drink on his head, and going home.

Elijah witnessed the entire thing and shook his head at Kol. He went to Josh's apartment. As she arrived, he was sitting in her room on the window sill, staring out. He looked back at her. "I thought it might be appropriate to apologize."

She was looking at the floor while walking into her room; therefore, she didn't see him right away. Not until he spoke. Davina paused in her step and looked up at him, a crooked smile on her face. "What for this time?" She asked while shutting the door, but she could tell by the look in his eye, just what it was. She walked towards him. As the distance was closed, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up just so she could hug him. "Didn't I say all was forgiven? Now stop with the apologies every time I turn around, especially for things that are not yours to apologize for."

Elijah tensed as she pulled him up and hugged him, but after a minute, he relaxed. He looked down at her. His arm went around her followed by her other arm as his chin rested on the top of her head. "My apologies." He smirked, slightly.

This was the first time she hugged someone other than Josh since her return and she had to admit, it was refreshing. Hearing his words, Davina laughed softly and pulled back just enough to look up at him. Her hand moved and she pinched his side. "I said stop. Hard headed, aren't you?"

"You know? I've heard that quite a few times." His smile was genuine once again. The conversation was light hearted and it occurred to Elijah that he liked the witch's company. He didn't realize it until that moment. She was indeed a breath of fresh air.

"You know? I'll kick your ass so don't push it." She responded, her tone playful. Davina caught herself just gazing at him for a few minutes before she finally spoke up again. "But thank you. Again. Not only for finding a way to bring me back, but for being here when I need you. You don't have to apologize for him."

"Kick my ass, hm. I doubt that. Burning and choking is more your style." Elijah actually teased her.

"You still end up on your knees, do you not? If it looks like an ass kicking then it is an ass kicking." She shot back, a laugh escaping with her words.

He sat back down at the window sill. "You could use an ally at the moment. I have always been one in a way, but I wasn't a very good one. I've been known as the 'noble' Elijah for a very long time, but the things I've done have been anything, but noble. I have been, as you said, the biggest monster and I am not proud of that. So, as you find yourself again, I, too, will find myself."

Davina leaned against the wall and looked out the window once he had sat down again, pondering over his words. She shrugged a single shoulder, shrugging it off. "It's easier said than done. Especially when people push your buttons." She said quietly. After a minute, she shook her thoughts clear and glanced to him. "And stop getting all sentimental and gooey. Definitely stop beating yourself up. It's over and done with. In the past. There's nothing that can change it so please just forget about it and move forward. I have."

Elijah looked up at her. "How is it so easy for you?" He questioned. "It's not for me. Especially after how quickly you forgave, spending time with you, the more I see how beautiful your broken soul is, the more I regret."

Davina twisted her mouth to the side, really considering his words. After a while, she huffed out a laugh. "I don't know." She started, but her eyes told that she was still thinking and thinking hard. "I mean, how many times have I died now? This last time for five years? What if I don't get a 'next time'? I can't live this life holding onto grudges or dwelling in the past. You can. You have eternity, but I don't. I destroyed the ancestral plane. The hex is still there so if I do die then it will hit harder than ever. So, I guess that's why I can forgive and move on so easily. Because I'm not guaranteed a next time."

Elijah stood up again and closed the distance, standing incredibly close to her. He moved her hair out of her face. "If it was up to me, you'd get a million 'next times.'" His hand rested on her cheek as his thumb stroked it. His gaze held so much intensity as he stared into her eyes. Elijah couldn't believe what he was feeling and the urge to run was so strong. He dropped his hand and backed up a bit. "I... I supposed they will be wondering where I am." He walked passed her and opened the door, before turning around. "Davina..." He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his words. "Sleep well." He walked from the room and vamped home.

Hayley was looking for intimacy that night, but she found none with Elijah. He slept in a separate room from her. Or...laid in bed rather. He stared at the ceiling, thinking of Davina, but trying desperately to push his thoughts away. How in the hell did this happen? Five years of guilt, months of spending time with her, and he'd developed feelings that mustn't come to light. He had to reevaluate his life.


End file.
